The Plan
by Grub5000 SJ Fan
Summary: Daniel is a man on a mission. Spoilers for ripple effect. SJ


**AN: This came to me just 15 minutes ago and demanded to be written so please read and review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Seriously, not even the pen.**

**The Plan**

This quite possibly the strangest thing that has happened yet, thought Daniel as he walked down the halls of the SGC. Of course the walking was not the problem. The problem was that there was an entire 6 floors of the SGC, currently filled with duplicates of SG-1. One and a half floors dedicated to Samantha Carter, a further Floor for Teal'c, two for Daniel, and one and a half floors for the remaining, miscellaneous members of the now vastly expanded team. This last floor (and a half) comprised of just about everyone Daniel knew, from a Jack O'Neill clone, to Martouf, to Jacob Carter to a highly unexpected Walter Harriman.

Daniel was however distracted when he remembered the mission he was given after talking to Janet, and as he turned the corner he bumped into just the person he was looking for among this mess, now if only he could figure out if it was the right one...

"Hey Sam"

"Hi Daniel"

"Which Sam are you? I'm the original Daniel."

"I'm the original too." Perfect, now he had too deliver a message.

"General Landry wants to speak with you, I'm not sure what it's about."

"Really? Ok i guess i better go see him, see you later Daniel, hopefully by then I will have figured out how to fix this whole mess."

"Bye"

Ok phase one of the plan was in action, now for phase two, this required the services of one Sgt. Siler.

"Hey Siler"

"Hi Dr Jackson"

"I was wondering if I could borrow a megaphone, I'm sure you must have one around here somewhere"

"A megaphone? May I ask why"

"Yes, and no it's a secret" he said with a smile on his face. He seemed to accept this, which could have been because of the conspiring light in his eyes.

"Ok well there is one in the storage room on level 27"

"Thank you Siler" he said as he headed off to collect the equipment and begin phase two.

The megaphone in hand, Daniel proceeded to the other half of level 27, the section that held approximately a third of the Samantha Carters. When he entered the large lab he was struck by how different they all were. They were all unmistakably Sam but there were differences, he just hoped for the sake of the final part of the plan that they weren't too different. Phase two,

"May I have your attention please" He called through the megaphone, causing about 30 blond haired astrophysicists to swing their head round to him. "I would like you all to come with me to the commissary on the level below this one, I need your help". At the protesting glances he got from most of the Carters who were working on fixing the "Ripple effect" problem he said, "It won't take long and you'd be doing this reality a huge favour".

This seemed to appease them and they followed him down the stairs to the level containing their other selves. After another, unsurprisingly similar speech he had 45 of them surrounding him in the mess hall. Phase three.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering what's so important that I dragged you away from returning to your own realities. I need to ask you a few questions that will seem odd at first but you will see fairly quickly where I'm going with this." This drew 45 curious and interested gazes, after all, they were all Sam, they couldn't resist learning something new.

"First, how many of you are currently in the military? Please raise your hand." At this 32 Samantha Carters raised their hands. He quickly took a pen from his pocket and wrote it down on a pad.

"Ok, of those of you not in the military, how many of you were in the military when you joined the program?" 5 hands this time so he wrote it in the book.

"Those of you who are military, how many are currently the same rank as Jack O'Neill?" 4 hands.

"Ok, how many of you are currently in a relationship with Jack O'Neill?" This drew a lot of raised eye brows, some enlightened expressions and a few confused glances but in total it drew 44 hands.

"Ok, to the person who didn't raise their hand, are you in a relationship with anyone?"

A slightly nervous Sam replied "Yes"

"Final question, may i ask who?"

"Pete Shanahan"

The reaction to this was amusing to say the least. An explosion of "Oh fer cryin out loud"s rippled outwards from the speaker. Then the exasperated faces were replaced with several saddened, angry, surprised and one slightly green face.

Daniel of course jotted all this down in his book, then closed it and raised his face to the people in front of him.

"Thank you for your time, I'm sure you all see the implications of those questions so I think you can all return to finding a way home."

As the Carters filed their way out, Daniel stepped down from the table, a mischievous glint in his eye. Now it was time for the final stage of his plan, he had a certain blue eyed astrophysicist to visit...

**AN: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it. Please review because they make my day:) Suggestions for a better title, summary and for improvements to the story are welcome but please no flaming.**

**P.s. Sam and Jack forever!**


End file.
